Daily Life of High School Boys
by Vanille Yacchan
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek tentang kisah kehidupan tiga cowok SMA khusus laki-laki. Naruto,Sasuke,dan Kiba/Chap.4 Realistis atau Fiktif?/Apa jadinya Pain sang Kaicho yang benci dengan manga di pengaruhi oleh Kabuto si otaku yang bercita-cita membangun club otaku di sekolahnya/"KAU TAHU, BAHKAN AKU SANGAT SENSITIF JIKA MENGENAI TENTANG MAKHLUK ITU!"/AU,OOCness,RnR?
1. Cowok Cowok SMA dan Cerita Seram

**Daily Life of High School Boys**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Character Naruto ****belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Vanille Yacchan**

**Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou **© **Yamauchi Yasunobu**

**Warning : AU, OOCNESS, TYPO(S), Diksi yang gak ada bagus-bagusnya**

**Rated T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[1#Cowok-Cowok SMA dan Cerita Seram]**

Angin menghempas pelan tirai-tirai rumah sederhana milik keluarga Namikaze. Sesekali kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura berguguran disamping halaman. Kicauan-kicauan burung terdengar indah bagai orchestra yang menenangkan. Musim semi memang paling mengasyikkan menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat-lihat indahnya bunga-bunga bermekaran. Tapi lain halnya dengan ketiga pemuda yang kini berada dikamar yang berukuran cukup luas. Kedua pemuda merebahkan tubuh mereka disebuah tempat tidur yang berbalut seprei berwarna oren cerah seraya mata mereka tak lepas dari bahan bacaan yang paling mereka anggap sangat menarik. Beberapa tumpukan manga tersusun rapi disamping mereka.

Pemuda satunya yang berambut coklat itu menghela nafas, ia menatap lurus pada kaca jendela dikamar itu. pemandangan diluar membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah ide menarik. "Naa~" Reflek kedua pemuda yang merebahkan tubuhnya itu menoleh kearah pemuda berambut coklat yang kini angkat bicara. "Hari itu saat aku berada dikamarku..."

Pemuda berambut kuning mengerutkan keningnya. "Apaan nih... tiba-tiba begitu." Pemuda berambut kuning itu menoleh kearah sahabatnya yang berambut hitam. Pemuda berambut hitam yang ditatap sama saja, ia heran dengan tingkah salah satu sahabatnya. Tapi karena penasaran, mereka tetap mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Ketika aku mematut bayanganku disebuah cermin. Entah itu karena efek cahaya atau karena mataku yang pada saat itu banyak beleknya." Jeda sebentar, kedua pemuda yang kini bangkit dari tempat tidur kini mereka menghenyakkan pantat disebuah lantai kayu bepernis. Sebuah senyuman misterius bertengger dengan indahnya diparas yang tidak manis-manisnya pada pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Ada sebuah bayangan seorang wanita dengan pakaian berwarna putih berada dibelakangku. Wajahnya yang putih pucat menandakan ia memang benar-benar roh." Kedua pemuda yang dengan antusias mendengarkan cerita pemuda berambut coklat itu nampak pucat pasi.

"Roh penasaran yang akan siap mengambil jiwa kalian!" Lanjut pemuda berambut coklat itu menakut-nakuti. "Aaaaarghhh! Ki-kibaaaaa baka! Kenapa tiba-tiba cerita seram gitu, sih?" Teriak pemuda berambut kuning dengan suara cemprengnya.

**BUK!**

"Diam kau Naruto!"

Sebuah majalah melayang dan hinggap dijidad pemuda berambut kuning yang kini mengaduh pelan seraya mengelus-elus jidadnya.

"Itt-ittai SASUKE-TEME!"

"Aku pernah membaca buku tentang roh-roh atau apalah itu namanya. Bukankah roh itu tidak bisa menampakkan dirinya disebuah cermin?" Pernyataan Sasuke membuat Naruto dan Kiba melongo. Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke yang itu, ternyata tertarik dengan hal-hal supernatural.

Satu alis Sasuke tertarik keatas. "Kenapa?" Naruto dan Kiba menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Ahh~ ngomong-ngomong soal cerita seram. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya." Ucap Naruto dengan mimik dibuat-buat.

"Sebentar..." Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan. "Kita ngumpul bukan cerita seram-seram, tahu." Tapi Naruto dengan cueknya tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui. Aku selalu khawatir dengan bulu-bulu yang tumbuh di kaki ku..."

"Aku baru tahu." Potong Kiba. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak mungkin 'kan kucabuti helai per helai." Sasuke dan Kiba mengangguk afirmatif. "Saat itu, dikamar mandi aku menemukan pisau cukur ayahku yang tertinggal. Aku berpikir untuk mencukur bulu-bulu itu semua sekaligus, dan setelah itu..."

Dengan perlahan Naruto menyingkap celana panjang sekolahnya yang berwarna biru tua. Sasuke dan Kiba menelan ludah, gugup mendengar kelanjutan cerita Naruto. "Akkh! Kalian pasti kaget. Ini sangat menyeramkan, jadinya seperti ini!"

Sasuke dan Kiba melotot bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Krik... krik..._

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Apanya yang seram. BAKAAAA! Kakimu malah terlihat seperti kaki perempuan." Kiba mencoba menyentuh kaki Naruto yang memang bersih tanpa bulu.

"Hhhh~ benar bukan! Sepupuku si rambut merah itu juga sering mengataiku seperti kaki perempuan. Aku merindukan bulu-bulu kaki indahku yang dulu~ aah~ hormon lelakiku jangan-jangan bisa berubah karena bulu-bulu dikakiku tidak tumbuh-tumbuh."

**BUK!**

Sekali lagi sebuah majalah melayang dan hinggap di jidad Naruto. Naruto mengaduh pelan seraya mengelus-elus jidadnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uchiha Sasukelah sang pelakunya. "Apa masalahmu, HAH?"

"Jangan bodoh! Mana ada yang begituan!" Ucap Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita menghubungi Shino. Bukankah ia ahli dalam hal cerita seram?" Usul Kiba. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Kiba merogoh kantung celananya. Ia membuka _metal-flip_ ponselnya. Menekan-nekan beberapa keypad diponselnya dengan tak sabaran. Kiba mengarahkan poselnya ketelinganya, ketika mendengar panggilan teleponnya terhubung. Kiba tersenyum puas.

"Moshi-moshi!"

"Shino, bisa kau datang kerumah Naruto?"

**PIP**

Panggilan telepon itu terputus. Ia menutup _metal-flip_ ponselnya dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam kantung celana. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto. Kiba mengarahkan kedua jempolnya kearah Naruto. "Tenang saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku juga punya cerita."

"Ha?" Spontan Naruto dan Kiba menoleh kearah Sasuke yang mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah kaca jendela. "Shino..." Kening Naruto dan Kiba mengerut dalam. "Aku jadi teringat sesuatu tentang Shino. Bukan cerita seram, sih. Shino... itu selalu memakai kupluk dan kaca mata hitam. Aku heran kenapa kepala sekolah memperbolehkan siswanya memakai hal yang seperti itu. Kebetulan sekali ketika aku melewati halaman belakang sekolah. Aku pernah melihatnya melepas kupluk dan kacamatanya. Yah! Wajahnya benar-benar konyol."

"Heeeeeeeeeehhhhh?" Naruto dan Kiba berteriak histeris.

"Lalu... lalu bagaimana wajah Shino?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh, ia menatap Naruto dengan menampakkan ekspresi menyesal. "Aku tidak bisa bilang. Shino juga pasti tidak ingin orang lain tahu."

Naruto dan Kiba serempak bangkit dari duduknya. "Gak bisa begitu, dong!" Protes Kiba. Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan rutinitas awalnya kini mengangkat satu alisnya, heran.

"Akan kuhadang dia supaya aku bisa melepas kupluk dan kacamatanya sebelum dia kesini!" Naruto berlari keluar kamarnya diikuti Kiba yang mengekor. Sasuke yang tertinggal dikamar Naruto hanya menghela nafas perlahan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti kedua sahabatnya yang katanya ingin menghadang Shino.

**BRAK!**

Naruto mendobrak pintu depan rumahnya, ia keluar bersamaan dengan Kiba. Olala~ tanpa ditunggu-tunggu pun Shino sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan rumah Naruto. Tapi... ternyata sudah ada seseorang yang duluan menghadang Shino dengan ancang-ancang jurus karate mautnya. "Aaaaaaa! Tsundere si rambut merah!" Teriak Kiba. "Jangan-jangan dia juga dengerin!" Tambahnya.

Naruto menyeringai sadis. "Kita juga mulai."

"YOKAAAIIII!" Balas Kiba semangat.

Mereka bertiga mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyergap Shino. Sedangkan Shino dengan kecepatan kilat sudah ngacir duluan. "Repot-repot datang kenapa gini, sih?"

Dengan kekuatan bulan(?) Naruto, Kiba, dan sepupunya Naruto si rambut merah Karin mengejar Shino yang sudah berlari entah kemana.

"Oiiiiiiiiii! Tunggu!"

"Lepas kuplukmu! Aku pengen lihat isinya."

"Perlihatkan kami semua! Jangan bilang botak ya!"

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari rumah Naruto, ia menatap ketiga orang bodoh yang mengejar-ngejar Shino. '_Kalau sudah begini... tidak mungkin aku bilang ceritanya bohong 'kan?' _Batinnya seraya membayangkan bagaimana nantinya jika ketahuan. Bisa-bisa jadi Sasuke tulang lunak, nantinya.

.

.

.

.

-OWARI- _krik... krik..._

**Halooooooo minna! *Sigh* saya membuat fict gak berguna lagi! Padahal masih ada hutang fict yang lain. Di fict ini ceritanya Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba adalah tiga sekawan, mereka adalah murid SMA kelas 2. Sedangkan si-rambut-merah a.k.a Karin, sepupunya Naruto ceritanya dia lebih muda dari tiga cecurut itu, Karin murid SMP kelas 3. **

**Karena fic ini bersifat(?) stand alone, itu... maksudnya fict dengan cerita pendek. Pokoknya fic ini menceritakan beberapa kejadian menarik semasa SMA *aaakh! Aku jadi rindu masa SMA ku~* ya~ walaupun ada humor yang rada maksa, saya ngaku, saya itu orangnya gak humoris-humoris amat. Malah garing gitu... XD  
**

**Eeetooo... gomen kalau ada typo atau kesalahan disana sini. Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE?**


	2. Cowok Cowok SMA dan Gadis Cantik

**Daily Lives of High School Boys**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Character of Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-Senpai**

**Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou **© **Yamauchi Yasunobu**

**Original Story © Vanille Yacchan**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO(S), DLDR**

**Rated T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[#2 Cowok-Cowok SMA dan Gadis Cantik]**

"Aaaah~ sepulang sekolah enaknya ngapain, ya?" Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa melelahkan. "Kenapa tidak ke kedai ramen tersayangmu saja?" Usul Kiba.

"Ha! Benar juga!" Sebuah cengiran lebar terpatri di paras bodoh Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk mengarahkan matanya kearah buku bacaan yang menurutnya menarik hanya melirik Naruto bosan.

"Nee~ Teme kau mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Naruto sembari menyikut Sasuke, yang dipanggil hanya menengadahkan kepalanya dan melayangkan tatapan I-WILL-CINCANG-YOU!

Naruto menelan ludahnya, gugup. Ia sangat tahu perangai Uchiha Sasuke, tidak suka diganggu apabila sedang melakukan perihal yang ia sukai. Naruto menghela nafas pelan, ia menatap Kiba yang kini terkekeh pelan. Tak ayal sebuah geraman bak beruang coklat besar terdengar dari arah Naruto. "APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN DOGGY-FACE?"

Kiba yang pada dasarnya bukan seseorang yang mudah menerima penghinaan secara diam-diam, urat sarafnya mengencang dan ia balas berteriak. "APA MASALAHMU FOX-FACE?"

Tak perlu menunggu kiamat akan datang atau bahkan monyet bertelur, perang mulut diantara sepasang makhluk anjing dan rubah itu menggema seantero lapangan sepak bola Konoha Private School Boys.

Sasuke yang mulai menyadari —atau bahkan sudah menyadari— telinganya yang suci itu ternistakan oleh kalimat-kalimat yang tak seharusnya patut dikatakan, maka ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kedua makhluk yang kini beradu makian-geraman-dan tatapan penuh nafsu untuk menghabisi lawan didepan mereka.

Tak lama sang Uchiha satu ini telah berada didepan gerbang sekolahnya. _Rupanya mereka tak menyadariku_, pikirnya. Ia menutup buku bacaan yang selama beberapa tahun telah menemaninya itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas berwarna _dark blue_nya.

Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan sembari kakinya menjajaki jalan beraspal, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia berteman dengan kedua makhluk tak jelas itu? Semua orang disekolah ini merasa segan dengannya, hanya gara-gara ia pewaris kekayaan Uchiha. Lain halnya dengan kedua makhluk itu. Entah kenapa walaupun Sasuke itu tipikal irit bicara, ia selalu nyaman bersama Naruto dan Kiba. Apakah mungkin kau sudah menganggap mereka sebagai sahabat, hei Uchiha?

"HOIII SASUKE!" Sebuah teriakan menembus pendengaran Sasuke. Orang yang dipanggil hanya cuek, tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Maka tak lama kedua makhluk tempramen itu berlari dan menyamakan langkah mereka dengan Sasuke. Terengah-engah, Naruto nyengir dan berkata, "Pasti kau setuju 'kan dengan ajakanku makan ramen?"

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Naruto. "Hn!"

"Itu kuanggap sebagai ucapan 'ya'!" Ucap Naruto seraya mengangkat bahunya. Kiba menyeringai ketika melihat tampang Sasuke yang memerah karena menahan emosi tentunya.

Dan setelah itu keheningan melanda ketiga makhluk adam itu.

"Nee~ Kiba!" Seru Naruto memecahkan keheningan, Kiba menoleh menatap Naruto sembari menguap. "Ya?"

Naruto tampak jijik melihat teman sepermainannya itu. "Kau itu nampak seperti si-malas-berambut-nanas, tahu?"

Kiba menghendikkan bahunya. "Biar saja!"

"Eeeto..." Naruto menggaruk pipinya, "waktu ujian bahasa inggris no. 5 apa jawabanmu, Kiba?" Tanya Naruto sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Satu alis Kiba terangkat. "Apa baiknya sih menyamakan jawaban? Gak ada gunanya!"

Naruto menghela nafas dalam. Bertanya dengan Kiba ternyata tak ada gunanya. Maka hanya Sasukelah orang satu-satunya yang tepat dalam hal ini. Bukankah Uchiha itu pintar? Sekalian saja ia mengetes kepintaran seorang Uchiha disebelahnya ini. Sebuah seringaian nampak di wajah Naruto.

Naruto fokus menatap Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan, ia segera menoleh dan hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah tampang Naruto yang dipenuhi hasrat yang menggebu-gebu. Sasuke menelan ludahnya, gugup. "A-apa?" _Akh! Kenapa aku gugup? Uchiha seharusnya TIDAK GUGUP! SIAL!_

"Santai saja Sasuke! Kau seperti ketahuan mencuri celana dalam Itachi, saja!" Mata Sasuke melotot. "_HELL_! APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?" Andai fanfiction ini tidak bersetting AU maka Sasuke akan membakar hangus Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum garing. "Hehe... hanya bercanda kawan! Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa jawaban ujian Bahasa Inggrismu no. 5 minggu lalu? Kulihat kau yang pertama kali mengumpulnya."

"Hn!"

Kening Naruto mengerut dalam. Karena Naruto bukanlah makhluk yang mengerti dengan ucapan ambigu Sasuke maka ia bertanya untuk memastikan apa gerangan dibalik kata 'hn' itu. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Hn!"

"Apa sih maksudnya? Aku itu bukan makhluk yang tidak jelas sepertimu Sasuke!" Seru Naruto. Tak ayal hal itu membuat urat saraf Sasuke mengencang. Kiba yang menyadari hal itu, sesegera mungkin menghalau Naruto apabila tidak ingin korban jatuh hanya gara-gara Sasuke mengamuk. "Sudahlah Naruto, kenapa sih kau bersikeras menyamakan jawabanmu?"

"Kiba, ini penting!" Teriak Naruto.

"Baka!"

"HAH?" Naruto dan Kiba menoleh kearah Sasuke yang kini buka mulut.

"Kau itu bodoh Naruto!"

Naruto menggeram. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Waktu ujian lalu aku meminta soalnya, kau lihat saja sendiri!" Sasuke menyerahkan lembar kertas berwarna putih kearah Naruto. Dengan gesit Naruto meraih dan membacanya dengan seksama.

Naruto memucat.

Kiba menahan tawa.

Sedangkan Sasuke meneruskan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Lalu tak lama terdengarlah sebuah teriakan yang akan membuat telingamu tuli sepanjang hayatmu.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika mengerling Naruto yang mencak-mencak dan Kiba yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. _Dasar Bodoh_, _tahu saja ujian Bahasa Inggris minggu lalu hanya 4 soal, kenapa dia bersikeras menyamakan jawabannya di no. 5?_

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, menyayangkan sahabat kuningnya yang terlampau bodoh. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, ia mendengar sebuah suara isakan. Sasuke bergidik, _tak mungkin siang bolong begini, kan_? Pikirannya berkecamuk. Karena penasaran mengalahkan segalanya, maka ia berinisiatif mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menyembulkan kepalanya kesebuah semak-semak yang menghubungkan jembatan yang dibawahnya sebuah sungai mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Ah! Siapa gadis itu, Sasuke?" Bisik seseorang yang berada disebelahnya.

Sasuke terkejut, namun dengan segera ia menetralisir kekagetannya. _Sejak kapan Naruto dan Kiba sudah berada disampingku? Aku bahkan tak menyadarinya!_

"Ah! Jangan-jangan gadis itu ingin bunuh diri!" Seru Kiba.

Dengan gesit Kiba dan Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri gadis itu sedangkan Sasuke mendengus, ia tak suka mengurusi permasalahan orang yang tak ia kenal. Tetapi buktinya ia tetap menghampiri Naruto, Kiba , dan gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"No-nona! Bunuh diri itu tidak baik!" Nasihat Naruto, merasa ada yang menegurnya gadis itu berpaling dan menatap Naruto. Gadis itu masih terisak, bahkan air matanya mengalir deras.

Naruto yang menatap paras gadis itu tercekat, sungguh maha karya Tuhan yang luar biasa. Gadis itu begitu cantik, rambutnya yang lurus berwarna hitam panjang, bibir cherry tipisnya yang mungil, dan iris obsidiannya yang begitu memikat. Tapi mau-maunya ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan begitu mudahnya. Bukankah ia sudah diberi sebuah kecantikan luar biasa? _Ah! Mungkin karena banyak yang iri akan kecantikannya maka dari itu dia tak tahan lagi dan ingin bunuh diri! _Naruto menyimpulkannya dalam batinnya.

"Kau ingin bunuh diri?" Tanya Kiba seraya mengelus tengkuknya.

Oh Kiba! Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi? Bukankah sudah jelas? Untuk apa lagi seorang gadis menangis dan memerhatikan dalamnya sungai dari atas jembatan? Tentu saja untuk bunuh diri. Bodohnya kau!

Sasuke mendengus dibelakang Naruto dan Kiba. _Satu lagi orang bodoh yang kutemui_.

Iris obsidian gadis itu berkaca-kaca. "Aku tak tahan lagi!" Serunya terisak.

Naruto yang tak tahan melihat seorang gadis menangis mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, tapi usahanya tak membuahkan hasil, gadis itu tetap saja menangis. Gadis itu selalu mengatakan 'aku tak tahan dengan hidupku.'

Karena kesal akhirnya Sasuke meneriakkan sesuatu yang membuat mata Naruto dan Kiba terbelalak ngeri. "Ya sudah! Kalau kau tak mau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu di dunia ini, lebih baik kau mati saja."

"APA?" Teriak Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Kau gila Sasuke, membiarkan seseorang bunuh diri itu tidak baik."

Sasuke mendecih.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku juga sudah tidak ingin hidup." Ucap gadis itu parau.

"Setidaknya apa permintaan terakhirmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan mimik kecewa. Gadis itu mendongak, iris obsidiannya berkilat cerah, gadis itu tersenyum sembari langkahnya menghantarkannya kedepan cowok blonde yang kini nampak bingung.

"Dari dulu aku ingin sekali mencium laki-laki yang berambut pirang."

Serempak ketiga makhluk adam itu melotot tak percaya. Gadis itu mendekati Naruto, berjinjit mencium bibir Naruto sekilas. _Akh! Ciuman pertamaku! _Teriak Naruto histeris. Kiba dan Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu tak membiarkan matanya berkedip sekali pun.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Arigatou!" Rona merah menjalar diwajah pemuda rubah itu. "Ha-ha'i!"

"Eeeto...memangnya kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri?" Tanya Kiba yang sedari tadi penasaran.

Wajahnya yang semula ceria kini berubah sedih. "Kedua orang tuaku... lalu keluargaku..." Gadis itu menjeda dengan efek dramatis. Naruto dan Kiba menelan ludah, gugup. Bahkan Sasuke yang berada di belakang Naruto dan Kiba mendengarkan dengan seksama. "anooo... mereka menentangku berpakaian dan berdandan seperti ini..."

Perlu beberapa saat mereka menanamkan ucapan gadis itu didalam otak mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Krik... krik..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serempak ketiga pemuda itu memucat. _It-itu artinya, dia... _Batin ketiga pemuda itu.

Naruto bagai masuk kesebuah lubang hitam yang dalam dan terhempas dengan kerasnya. _Ci-ci-ci-ciuman pertamaku! _Dengan gesit ia berbalik memutar tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu. Kiba dan Sasuke mengekor, sedangkan sang gadis yang merasa aneh dengan ketiga pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya.

_Kalau bisa aku saja yang ingin bunuh diri, daripada dicium banci itu. _Pikir Naruto pahit.

.

.

.

.

-Owari-

**Author Note :**

**Yossshhaaaaa~ chapter 2 sudah update, maaf kalau ada typo sana sini! *BOW*dan maaf atas KEGARINGAN cerita ini... saya sudah pernah bilang saya ini gak begitu berbakat menulis fict humor, tapi dengan anehnya saya tetap menulisnya, hahaha~ *geplaked*  
**

**anooo~ di chapter satu ada yang mengatakan ceritanya mirip ama anime musim panas tahun lalu, jawabannya memang iya... saya juga sudah menyantumkan nama anime itu diatas. Tetapi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan berbeda... ya semoga saja, hahahaha... Sampai bertemu di chapter tiga—kalau saya tidak sibuk—hehehehe~**


	3. Cowok Cowok SMA dan Tragedi Itachi

**Daily Lives of High School Boys**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Character of Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-Senpai**

**Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou **© **Yamauchi Yasunobu**

**Original Story © Vanille Yacchan**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO(S), DLDR**

**Rated T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[#3 Cowok-Cowok SMA dan Tragedi Itachi]**

"Nee~ Itachi-kun..." Ucap gadis bersurai merah muda itu, kedua iris emeraldnya menatap bosan kearah pemuda yang kini sedang sibuk berkutat dengan Iphone seri terbarunya.

"Hnnn..." Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Itachi itu dengan nada malas. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah memainkan _keypad touchscreen _Iphonenya. Kadang terdengar suara geraman terlontar dari bibirnya.

_Pasti game lagi_! Pikir gadis bersurai merah muda—Sakura—jengkel. "Heeiii! Kau dengar aku tidak?" Tanya gadis itu menyambar Iphone Itachi yang layarnya menampakkan sebuah game—yang entahlah menurut Sakura game apa.

Itachi merengut, "kembalikan benda itu! Kau tahu aku sudah 10 kali bermain game itu dan 10 kali juga kalah." Teriaknya sembari tangannya meraih-raih Iphonenya yang telah disandera oleh Sakura. Tak ayal akibat teriakan dari pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabat gadis bersurai merah muda itu selama enam tahun tersebut menjadi tontonan seru oleh pengunjung-pengunjung cafe yang berbisik-bisik kearah mereka.

Sakura menghendikkan bahunya, sembari jarinya menekan _keypad touchscreen _'close' dan menaruhnya di atas meja aluminium putih. "Aku tak peduli!"

Itachi mendecih, mengaduk-aduk _mocca cream _yang terhidang dihadapannya. Menghela nafas dalam. Sakura yang menyadari ada sesuatu dibalik helaan nafas Itachi segera bereaksi. "Ada apa? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Hana?"

Kedua alis Itachi bertautan, pemuda sulung itu mendengus dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya diatas dadanya. "Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. "Kau itu sama saja dinginnya seperti adikmu, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura seraya menyedot jus Strawberrynya. "Kadang kau akan berubah 130 derajat jika dihadapkan dengan sebuah game konyol yang sering kau mainkan bersama Deidara." Tambahnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sekali lagi Itachi menghela nafas dalam. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melibatkan Sakura dalam masalah asmaranya. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha berbagi masalah dengan orang lain? Uchiha itu selalu menjaga harga dirinya. Uchiha itu tidak terbuka. Uchiha itu pintar dalam memecahkan masalah. Uchiha itu... _hell _terkutuklah harga diri Uchiha dan kearoganannya.

Karena ia juga manusia, yang tak mungkin sanggup menahan beban, ia merasa Sakura orang yang paling tepat dalam hal ini atau mungkin karena Sakura merupakan sahabat terbaiknya setelah Deidara si-gamer-sejati—tentunya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu sesuatu yang beberapa hari ini telah mengganggu kinerja otaknya. Apa jadinya kalau ia mencurahkan masalah asmaranya kepada Deidara? Mungkin ia akan menyarankan Itachi untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hana dan tetap melanjutkan hobinya sebagai gamer. _Hell _ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana adiknya yang galak itu mencabik-cabik wajahnya yang tampan tapi berkeriput itu—oops.

"Ya...!"

"HA? Apa maksudmu?" Kening Sakura mengerut dalam.

Rona samar terlihat diwajah pemuda yang bisa dibilang memiliki wajah yang paling di idam-idamkan oleh seluruh penduduk bergender _perempuan_ di kota ini. "Ya! Aku bertengkar dengan Hana!" Serunya seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

Sakura mengerang, ia memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Hah! Pantas saja, beberapa hari yang lalu Hana selalu mengeluh tentang dirimu. Ternyata kalian bertengkar. Duh~ dasar kekanak-kanakan."

Satu alis Itachi terangkat. "Dia telah membicarakan apa saja denganmu?"

Sakura menyentuh dagunya dengan telunjuk tangannya, seraya berpikir. "Eeetooo... banyak hal! Kau tak perlu tahu! Ini urusan perempuan. Hana juga tidak memperbolehkan memberitahumu apa yang ia bicarakan."

Itachi mendengus. "Ternyata kau tak bisa diandalkan."

Hal itu sontak membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku sahabat yang tidak berguna?" Sakura menyilangkan tangannya diatas dadanya. "Asal kau tahu saja, ya? Hana itu tipe gadis yang tidak suka dihiraukan." Jeda sebentar, Itachi menyeringai. Ia tahu, Sakura itu tipe gadis yang tak mau dianggap sebagai orang yang tak bisa diandalkan, maka dia akan dengan mudahnya mengungkapkan segalanya. _Kena kau Sakura, _pikir Itachi, masih menyeringai. "Dan sebaiknya kau hindari si banci-berambut-kuning-maniak-game itu!" Tambahnya dengan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Huh? _Banci-berambut-kuning-maniak-game_?" Kedua alis Itachi bertautan. "Maksudmu Deidara?" Itachi mengulum senyum dengan _nickname _baru yang diberikan Sakura pada Deidara. "Kenapa?"

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mengiyakan. "Ya~ siapa lagi..." Itachi menghela nafas dalam. "_Kenapa _katamu? Duh! Walaupun secara teknis kau pintar dalam segala aspek, ternyata kau juga sedikit bodoh." Mendengar hal itu kedua alis Itachi bertautan. "Tentu saja gara-gara si pirang itu dan gamenya yang bodoh itu, yang mengakibatkan kerenggangan hubunganmu dan Hana. Apa kau baru sadar?"

"Jadi begitu menurutmu?" Tanya Itachi cuek.

Sakura mengerang dan menjambak rambut merah mudanya. "Masa bodohlah dengan masalahmu." Jari telunjuknya terancung dihadapan wajah Itachi yang menampakkan ekspresi ada-apa-denganmu-? "Berterima kasilah aku sudah memberitahukan penyebab renggangnya hubunganmu dengan Hana."

"Hn!" Respon Itachi cuek.

Dan sukseslah membuat nona Haruno kita satu ini tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan emosinya yang sedari tadi ia pendam. "AAAAARRRRGHHHH! Aku tidak tahu dari sisi mana Hana bisa menyukaimu! KAU ITU MENYEBALKAN!" Teriak Sakura terengah-engah, hampir seluruh pengunjung menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Hn! Kau berisik! Semua pengunjung menatapmu, apa kau tidak malu?" Ucap Itachi cuek sembari atensinya menatap Sakura dengan bosan.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau!" Telunjuk Sakura terancung—lagi—dihadapan wajah datar Itachi. "Aku bersumpah jika kau dan Hana bertengkar lagi, aku tidak akan menolongmu! Ingat itu UCHIHA!" Ancam Sakura, menyeringai.

Itachi menghela nafas pasrah. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu Sasuke kalau kau yang memberikan buku berwarna biru yang selalu Sasuke anggap itu pemberian dari teman sepermainannya."

Kontan membuat mata Sakura melotot sempurna. _Bagaimana Itachi bisa tahu? _Seulas senyuman simpul terukir ditampang Itachi yang kini berbalik menang melawan gadis bersurai merah muda itu. "Ba-ba-ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Gagap Sakura.

Itachi mendengus. "Mungkin Sasuke memang mudah ditipu. Tapi sayangnya aku bukan seperti Sasuke yang mudah dibodohi."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup. "Eetoo... yang jelas jika kau mengatakan hal itu. Aku tidak akan MEMAAFKANMU!" Ucap Sakura menaikkan nada suaranya diakhir suku kata yang ia ucapkan.

Itachi menghendikkan bahunya. "Ya... jika kau mau menolongku, tentunya!" Itachi dapat melihat aura disekitar tubuh Sakura menghitam, gadis bermarga Haruno itu menggeram, wajahnya yang katanya dibilang imut dan manis itu tertekuk menahan amarah. Tiba-tiba tangannya yang mungil itu menggebrak meja aluminium putih, yang hampir membuat kedua gelas minuman mereka tumpah. "Terserah!" Bentaknya.

Tak lama ia bangkit dari duduknya, menghirup udara secara rakus dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Kedua iris obsidian yang sedari tadi tak beralih menatap gadis dihadapannya itu menggelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan sikap sahabat perempuannya yang mudah sekali naik pitam. Tanpa kata-kata Sakura berbalik memutar melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu kaca di _cafe _itu. Sebelum tangannya meraih gagang pintu, kepalanya berpaling, iris emeraldnya bersibok dengan iris obsidian yang sama sekali tak ada perasaan bersalah. Jengkel, karena mengharapkan Itachi akan mengejarnya dan mengatakan kata maaf. Ia dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya dan meraih gagang pintu besi. Tak lama gadis bersurai merah muda itu meninggalkan _cafe _sembari kaki jenjangnya menghentak-hentak di jalanan beraspal. _Well—_rupanya nona Haruno kita satu ini mengharapkan yang tak akan mungkin terjadi. Berterima kasihlah kepada pemuda bernama Itachi yang kini membuat _mood _gadis bersurai merah muda itu memburuk.

Itachi mengalihkan atensinya kearah Iphonenya yang tergeletak disamping gelas yang masih tersisa cairan berwarna merah muda didalamnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya mengambil Iphone yang layarnya menampakkan sebuah pesan dari gadis yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Dengan ragu ia menekan _keypad touchscreen_nya.

**From : Sakura**

_Hana ingin bertemu denganmu, ia tak berani mengirimu pesan. Makanya ia menyuruhku mengirim pesan untukmu. Sebenarnya aku masih kesal denganmu... tapi... baiklah aku akan membantumu, walaupun menyebalkan! Nanti aku akan mengabarimu lagi!_

**Received 04:30 PM**

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampan Itachi. Ia berpikir hari ini tak sepenuhnya sial, rupanya dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padanya. Itachi merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Sakura, walaupun sifatnya yang selalu temperamen itu membuatnya kelimpungan. Dengan menghela nafas lega, ia ber_headbang _sembari bibir tipisnya melantunkan lirik lagu yang tengah ia dengarkan. Matanya fokus menatap layar Iphonenya, jarinya dengan lincah memainkan _keypad touchscreen _tersebut. Ya—kalian bisa menebak apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda satu ini.

Itachi berpikir apa salahnya sembari menunggu kabar dari Sakura ia menghabiskan waktunya di _cafe _ini sambil memainkan game yang sempat tertunda. Walaupun ia sedikit risih dengan tatapan gadis-gadis bahkan ibu-ibu yang menatapnya layaknya hidangan besar yang siap disantap. Namun, dari semua keberuntungan itu tak mungkin pemuda satu ini luput dari kesialan, bukan? Gara-gara tadi pagi ia menyantap makanan ibunya yang katanya masih tahap percobaan, alhasil sekarang perutnya mengeluarkan reaksi tak baik.

_Kenapa harus sekarang? _Batinnya berkecamuk dengan lebay. Itachi menahan rasa sakit didalam perutnya. Reaksi tak baik itu tidak saja menimbulkan sakit diperutnya, tapi juga ingin membuatnya mengeluarkan sebuah gas yang biasanya sering dinamakan 'kentut'. Setelah lama berpikir sembari menahan rasa sakit, Itachi telah mengambil keputusan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya disini, tak mungkin pengunjung di _cafe _ini bisa mendengar suara kentutnya, karena suara musik yang diputar oleh pemilik _cafe _ini terlalu keras. Ya... walaupun baunya masih bisa tercium. Tapi ia tak peduli, apa jadinya ia terus menahannya? Tanpa ragu-ragu Itachi mengeluarkan gas dari perutnya. Dengan perasaan lega ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya sedikit berkurang.

Atensinya mengarah pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. _Sudah pukul lima, _pikirnya. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktunya dua jam penuh bersama sahabat perempuannya, Sakura. Menghela nafas pelan, Itachi bangkit dari duduknya. Iris obsidiannya menatap lurus, dan hal yang dapat ia lihat adalah sekelompok gadis berseragam SMP diseberangnya, terkikik sembari mata mereka menatap kearah Itachi. Itachi hanya memaklumi, hal itu sering terjadi. Ia berbalik memutar menuju pintu kaca _cafe. _Kedua alisnya bertautan, heran dengan tingkah semua pengunjung yang kini menatapnya geli sembari menahan tawa.

Dengan cueknya Itachi tetap meneruskan langkahnya menuju pintu kaca _cafe. _Sebelum ia meraih gagang besi itu.

Itachi membeku.

Matanya melotot sempurna.

Batinnya meraung dengan horornya.

Itachi baru ingat, sedari tadi _cafe _ini tak pernah memainkan sebuah alunan musik satu pun. Memorinya berputar, merekonstruksi hal apa saja yang telah ia lakukan. Ingatannya mengarah pada kejadian sebelum Sakura pergi meninggalkannya, ia memasang headset yang terhubung dengan Ipodnya yang kini berada di kantung celana panjang berwarna hitamnya. Tak mau memakan banyak waktu, Itachi dengan gesit meraih gagang besi itu dan keluar dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Ah~ ia bertekad tak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya di _cafe _ini lagi. Walaupun itu disogok dengan beribu-ribu game yang ia inginkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

_**YAK! Vanille datang membawa updatean fict Vanille yang gaje ini. Kali ini menceritakan persahabatan antara Itachi dan Sakura yang ceritanya mereka memiliki kesamaan umur. Jadi, otomatis mereka lebih tua daripada Naruto CS. Oh, ya! Itachi dan Sakura juga beda sekolah ama Naruto CS. Mereka berdua disekolah umum, sedangkan Naruto CS disekolah khusus laki-laki *ingat-ingat ya~***_

_**Hmmmph... dengan segala kekurangannya, mohon dimaafkan jika banyak typo misstypo, ataupun ketidak tepatan kalimat yang saya tulis. Maka dari itu reader-san mohon dengan hati yang ikhlas mau mengklik button berwarna biru bertuliskan 'Review this Story' **_**ARIGATOUUUUUU! ^.^**


	4. Cowok Cowok SMA dan RealistisFiktif

**Daily Lives of High School Boys**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Character of Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-Senpai**

**Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou **© **Yamauchi Yasunobu**

**Original Story © Vanille Yacchan**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO(S), DLDR, HUMOR GARINGNESS**

**Rated T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[#4 Cowok-Cowok SMA dan Realistis atau Fiktif?]**

"Pengumuman nomor 17896 garis miring OSIS perihal Festival Kebudayaan—

**HIHIHIHIHIHAHAHAHAHA...**

"—dengan hormat, dengan diselenggarakannya festival kebudayaan di SMA Konoha Timur, saya selaku dewan perwakilan murid dengan berbangga hati mengundang seluruh siswa SMA Konoha Privat—"

**GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**

**Twich...**

**Twich...**

"**APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAAAH?**"

_Krik_

_Krik_

Dua cowok ababil yang masih setia cekikikan bak nenek lampir dipojokan ruangan osis menulikan—atau beneran tuli—dari teriakan menggema sang kaicho yang berdiri disamping meja singgasananya, wajahnya murka, bola matanya yang menatap nyalang kearah kedua anak buahnya bagaikan mata pisau manusia psycho yang siap mengkuliti korbannya hidup-hidup.

Bahkan kabarnya ia dapat melahap ratusan manusia dengan sekali teguk—sangat mengerikan sekali readers-san sekalian. Jika kalian menebak apa yang akan dilakukan sang kaicho pada anak buahnya adalah menghajarnya kemudian merebus duo makhluk silver itu sampai matang dan diberikan kepada primata-gembel-kurus-kering yang kelaparan mungkin ada benarnya. Tetapi sayangnya, karena fanfiction ini tidak diperuntukkan di jalur kekerasan maka itu tidak akan mugkin terealisasi.

Merasa tak ada respon dari kedua tersangka yang menurut cowok pemegang abadi ketua OSIS tiga kali berturut-turut itu mengganggu hak ketentramannya saat membacakan sebuah pengumuman. Sang kaicho dengan wajah piercingannya yang dianggapnya maha keren tak tertandingi—kecuali diperuntukkan si cowok berhati dingin Uchiha Sasuke. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah duo perusuh yang dari tadi sibuk cekikikan bak toa mesjid.

Alisnya bertautan ketika bola matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna norak—penuh warna yang menurutnya menusuk mata, bikin katarak dan hal-hal yang membuat matanya bereaksi tak baik—yang sekarang sedang dipegang masing-masing kedua makhluk berkacamata dan makhluk kappa dihadapannya.

Benda itu dipenuhi dengan gambar cewek-cewek SMP plus gradasi warna rambut mereka yang ngejreng. Tak salah lagi, kaicho yang memiliki kecerdasan setara dengan Alberto Einsteino dari Germano itu menduga bahwa penyebab mereka tak mau fokus mendengarkan pengumumannya yang bisa dibilang tak akan mungkin lamanya melebihi perang dunia itu adalah buku yang sedang mereka baca saat ini. Dan hal yang terburuk buku itu adalah sebuah—

**MANGA**.

Ia benci **MANGA**.

Ia sama sekali tak suka **MANGA**.

Berniat memiliki satu pun tak pernah terbayangkan dalam pikiran terdangkalnya.

Apalagi cerita di dalamnya yang overdosis, dibumbui dengan khayalan yang tak akan mungkin ada di dunia realistis ini. Manusia punya ekor lah, manusia memiliki kekuatan sihir lah, binatang bisa bicara lah, mimpi saja sana.

_Well—_Jika ada seseorang yang membela dengan mengatakan 'itu hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, jadi wajar-wajar saja' nenek ompong ngemut topeng Tobi pun juga tahu, apalagi kaicho satu ini juga tidak sebegitu bodohnya dan tak akan mau repot-repot menjadi pedemo untuk memberantas peredaran manga dan anime di pasaran. _Hell_, jika itu memang terjadi bisa-bisa ia menjadi sasak tinju ras otaku diseluruh dunia.

Memang kaicho yang bisa dibilang punya hidup simpel satu ini mencintai hidupnya yang realistis. Dalam kamus hidupnya, yang namanya bermimpi terlalu jauh itu akan menimbulkan kegilaan di usia dini dan berakhir pada pensiunnya ke eksistensiannya di bumi yang penuh dengan umat-umat galauers yang membludak tiada henti, bahkan cowok bersurai _orange_ itu tak berani memiliki obsesi yang tak bisa dicapai di depan mata. Cukup hidup nyaman, punya uang banyak, memiliki istri yang berdada besar dan dikaruniai dengan dua puluh orang anak. Kemudian menikah lagi—jika diperbolehkan. Itu adalah cita-cita masa kecilnya.

"EHEM"

Reflek kedua anak buahnya yang sama-sama memiliki surai berwarna silver itu mengalihkan atensi kearah kaicho mereka yang sebenarnya sudah menahan hasratnya ingin merobek-robek dan menjejalkan sobekan-sobekan manga itu kedalam mulut duo makhluk kacamata-kappa itu.

"PAIN-KAICHO!"

"PAIN KAICHO-SAMA!"

Serentak duo makhluk silver itu berdiri dan berojigi menghormati sang kaicho.

"Pain kaicho-sama, kami sudah menunggu lama. Katanya ada pengumuman. Pengumuman apa memangnya?" Salah satu anak buahnya yang berkacamata dan terkenal akan pengetahuannya dibidang perotakuan mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya.

'_KURRRAAAAAAAANGGGG UUUUJAAAAAAAAARRRR! Kussoooooo! Mereka tak menyadari kehadiran ku?'_ Sanubari kaicho—yang sering dipanggil Pain— itu berteriak histeris. Ia selalu sabar menghadapi kedua anak buahnya yang bodohnya bagai teori paradoksnya robot masa depan yang tak sengaja pernah Pain tonton ketika berumur sepuluh tahun, dan tentu saja berakhir dengan hilangnya nyawa sang benda elektronik yang malang itu. Tapi karena ini menyangkut dengan daftar peringkat satu benda yang paling ia benci, maka cukup sudah, pertahanan yang dibangun setebal baja itu pun mampu ditembus dengan secuil rambut Naruto bak durian.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN? BEBERAPA MENIT YANG LALU AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA MEMBACAKAN PENGUMUMAN ITU. TETAPI KALIAN!" Jari telunjuknya bergantian terancung kearah duo makhluk silver itu. "SUIGETSU!" Cowok yang merasa namanya disebut melotot dan megap-megap bak kappa kehabisan air. "KABUTO!" Sedangkan cowok yang satunya merespon dengan wajah takut-takutnya. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? KALIAN MALAH SIBUK MEMBACA BENDA YANG TAK AKAN PERNAH SEUMUR HIDUPKU SUDI MENYENTUHNYA BAHKAN MEMBACANYA!"

Sebenarnya bukan tipikal Pain yang suka seenaknya melampiaskan rasa amarahnya kepada anak buahnya, baginya hal itu membuang energi masa mudanya. Tapi apa daya emosi ini membuatnya tak bisa berpikiran jernih lagi. Salahkan lah benda terkutuk itu. Jika perlu ia tak akan segan mencanangkan setiap siswa di sekolah ini diharamkan membawa manga. Sebegitu bencinya kah kau Pain terhadap benda tak berdosa itu?

Bola matanya menatap bergantian kedua makhluk silver itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama ternganga dan menatap sang kaicho dengan tatapan apa-kau-serius-?

"Oii! Kali—"

"SUGOOOIIIII!" Potong kedua makhluk bersurai silver itu mengungkapkan rasa senangnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ternyata Pain-kaicho bisa marah!" Seru Suigetsu nyaring.

Dan hal ini menimbulkan garis perempatan di jidad sang Kaicho yang kini masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. "HAL INI BUKAN UNTUK DIBANGGAKAN TAHU!"

"Oh, begitu." Jawab Suigetsu sekenanya.

Pain menggeretakan giginya, ujung bibirnya berkedut. _Tahan... tahan... tahan. _Setelah perdebatan batin yang dialami Pain, ia mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara disekitarnya, lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Sudahlah!" Ucapnya, memutar tubuhnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat duduk singgasananya.

"Eeeto... tadi Pain kaichou-sama menyebutkan _MEMBACA BENDA YANG TAK AKAN PERNAH SEUMUR HIDUPKU SUDI MENYENTUHNYA BAHKAN MEMBACANYA_? Apa artinya Pain kaichou-sama membenci ini?" Tanya Kabuto seraya menunjuk manganya yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas meja.

"Benarkah itu Pain-kaichou?" Tambah Suigetsu meyakinkan.

Pain membeku, rahangnya mengeras. _Tidak lagi_, pikirnya. Dulu Kabuto—si kacamata sialan yang otaknya di penuhi dengan karakter dua dimensi—juga pernah menyarankannya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, lebih baik baca saja manga bergenre komedi. Tetapi jangan harap Pain dengan mudahnya akan tergugah dengan saran yang _old fashioned, _tak bermutu, dan hanya membuang waktu berharganya demi membaca sebuah buku bergambar yang dinamakan komik itu. _No no! _Maka kau akan bernasib sama seperti Kabuto yang berakhir dengan wajah yang di penuhi maha karya gratis dari sang kaicho. Bahkan sepulang sekolah saking kagetnya, kakeknya—si tua bangka Orochimaru nan macho [mantan chopet]—yang kabarnya doyan benda-benda yang kyut itu menambah deretan maha karya dari sang kaicho di wajah tak berbentuk cucunya. Hingga akhirnya Kabuto dikabarkan tidak masuk sekolah selama dua minggu. _Poor him._

"Bagaimana kalau sesekali Pain kaichou-sama coba membacanya, mungkin akan menyukainya." Saran Kabuto seraya merogoh-rogoh sesuatu di dalam tas berwarna _dark blue_nya.

'_Dalam mimpimu kacamata sialan, heh~ aku tak akan sudi.' _

Karena merasa tak ada penolakan, Kabuto memantapkan hatinya untuk menggaet targetnya—yang paling sulit ditaklukan baginya—sekali lagi. Ia tak peduli, wajahnya akan seperti apa bentuknya nanti. Sekedar informasi saja, tidak hanya seorang otaku, Kabuto juga ingin menjadi seseorang yang berpengaruh besar terhadap kelangsungan perkembangan otaku disekolahnya. Ia ingin memiliki club otaku di sekolahnya, itu artinya ia akan mempengaruhi semua siswa-siswa di SMA Konoha Privat. Sebelum rencananya berjalan, agar lebih baiknya pengaruhi saja dulu orang tertinggi atau wakil siswa disekolah ini. _Nice idea _Kabuto _wink... wink..._

**BRAAK...**

Suara selusin manga dijatuhkan diatas meja kayu berpernis. Suigetsu yang melihat dari kejauhan tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata 'sugoi' beberapa kali. Sedangkan Pain yang tampak tak rela meja sucinya dikotori benda biadab itu meringis jijik layaknya melihat sensei PE makhluk-hijau-Guy memakai bikini.

"Kenapa benda-benda ini ada disini? Cepat singkirkan!" Perintah Pain. Semua warga SMA privat ini tahu bahwa setiap perintah ketua osis itu mutlak, ya~walaupun kadang perintah Pain terdengar konyol.

Karena ini satu-satunya cara untuk meraih impian terbesar Kabuto, ya~ sesekali bolehlah menentang perintah kaicho. Walaupun dalam relung hatinya sangat menyesali hal itu. '_Tapi ini demi mimpiku, gomenasai Pain kaicho-sama.' _Pikir Kabuto mantap.

Merasa heran tak sesenti pun bergerak dan membuang benda-benda bernuansa norak yang membutakan visualisasi—bagi Pain. Kedua alis Pain bertautan. Apa-apaan ini? Berani-beraninya anak buahnya sendiri menentang perintahnya. Sebelum sebutir kata terlontar dari bibirnya, Kabuto sudah mendahuluinya.

"Bacalah Pain kaicho-sama, onegai!" Salah satu manga yang berserakan diatas mejanya diangsurkan kehadapan wajah Pain yang terkaget-kaget. "A-angel Beats?" Pain melafalkan seraya terbata-bata, sedangkan Kabuto hanya nyengir seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Pain kaicho-sama?"

Membuang muka, Pain mendengus. "Aku tak suka, terlalu imut untukku. Walaupun di cover itu karakter wanitanya memegang pistol, heh~ tetap saja aku tak akan pernah suka."

"O.K! Eeetoo..." Pandangan Kabuto menyapu tiap-tiap manga yang berserakan diatas meja Pain, seraya berpikir memilih-milih manga yang akan merebut hati kaicho yang dingin terhadap hal-hal yang fiktif, ia tetap akan berusaha.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Sekali lagi Kabuto mengangsurkan sebuah manga kehadapan wajah Pain. "Ku-kuroshitsuji?" Satu alis Pain terangkat, ia bergantian menatap manga yang covernya menampilkan cowok bak _butler _dengan seringaian sok kerennya—menurut Pain [Gomenasai Sebaschaaan] kemudian menatap Kabuto dengan tatapan kau-serius-? "Tetap tidak akan kubaca."

Mengehela nafas, Kabuto kembali memilih-milih. Mulai dari manga yang covernya mempertontonkan kemolekan tubuh salah satu karakternya, kemudian manga yang covernya abstrak, sederhana, dan berdarah-darah. Tetap saja tekad Pain masih sekuat baja, ia akan mengatakan 'tetap tidak akan kubaca'.

Sama halnya seperti Pain, Kabuto tak kehabisan akal. Salah satu pilihan manga ini adalah kartu AS terakhirnya. Apabila Pain kalah, maka impiannya yang terpendam sedari dulu akan terbentang luas. _'Mati kau ketua pervert, manga terakhir ini adalah manga yang paling spektakuler sepanjang masa.' _Batin Kabuto seraya menyeringai.

Kabuto memutar tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke arah tempat duduknya semula, mengambil tasnya dan merogoh satu-satunya manga yang tertinggal. Suigetsu yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan bacaannya menatap ke arah Kabuto yang tiba-tiba disampingnya memasang tampang serius. Suigetsu berasumsi bahwa Kabuto kalah telak lagi melawan kaicho, hal itu sudah biasa. Maka dengan asumsi yang sudah di simpulkan di dalam otaknya, Suigetsu kembali menekuni kesibukan awalnya. Merasa dunia ini miliknya sendiri, tak tahu menahu soal Kabuto yang kini sedang berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawanya dan rasa kekinya.

"Hm~ Pain kaichou-sama bagaimana dengan manga terakhir yang akan aku tunjukkan kali ini, pasti kau akan jatuh cinta layaknya hidupmu yang realistis itu." Ucap Kabuto penuh percaya diri. Manga yang ia anggap spektakuler itu disembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya.

"Ya~ ya~ silahkan saja." Jawab Pain cuek seraya menumpu wajahnya dengan satu tangannya.

Tanpa perlu menunggu Choji menjadi model _catwalk _bertubuh langsing nan seksi, Kabuto tak segan-segan mempertontonkan senyuman lebarnya ketika mengangsurkan sebuah manga dengan cover makhluk amfibi berwarna hijau. Kedua bola mata Pain berkedip. Matanya berusaha untuk mencerna tulisan yang tertera di cover manga itu. "Keroro Gunso?" Bibirnya menganga, tak percaya. Inikah yang Kabuto sebut manga spektakuler yang ia ucapkan? Jangan membuatnya tertawa sampai mati, karena—

**.**

**.**

_Tunggu dulu..._

**. **

**.**

"**ACCCKKKK...!"**

"**KYAAAAAAA!"**

Sebelum kalian mengetahui apa gerangan yang terjadi sebenarnya, maka kalian wajib mengetahui sebuah fakta yang sedari dulu menjadi aib kaicho satu ini. Ketika kedua orang tuanya telah meninggalkan dirinya yang berumur lima tahun, Jiraiya yang notabene juga sebagai kepala sekolah di SMA Konoha Privat yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga Pain memiliki tanggung jawab untuk memelihara dan menjaga tumbuh kembangnya Pain hingga beranjak dewasa.

Dan pada saat itu mulailah tragedi horor sepanjang masa bagi Pain. Jiraiya yang baginya abnormal itu, selalu saja dan kapan pun membelikannya semua perlengkapan dengan karakter dua dimensi makhluk amfibi berwarna hijau yang sangatsangatsangat ia cintai itu. Pada awalnya ia tak merasa terganggu dengan hobi abnormal pamannya.

Puncaknya pada saat ia berumur sembilan tahun, Jiraiya diam-diam memasukkan sebuah pakaian renang ketat berwarna hijau lengkap dengan topi renang berbentuk rupa makhluk amfibi tersebut. Cukup sudah, ia mulai menyadari jika hobi abnormal pamannya itu tak di hentikan sekarang juga maka akan mengakibatkan terguncangnya kondisi kejiwaannya. Dengan berat hati ia rela memakai pakaian terkutuk-laknat itu ketika kelas renang di mulai.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat, semua temannya diam membeku ketika di suguhkan dengan pemandangan _oh-alien-kodok-menginvasi-kolam-renang-kami, _tak lama kemudian suara tawa membahana menembus indera pendengarannya. Ia tahu kejadian ini akan terjadi, ia sangatsangatsangat tahu. Maka di hari itu, di hadapan pakaian renang yang sudah tak bernyawa—tanpa sepengetahuan Jiraiya—ia bersumpah akan membenci semua makhluk dua dimensi terutama karakter amfibi yang selalu di cintai pamannya itu, bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung kebenciannya juga menyebar pada sebuah buku yang memuat makhluk dua dimensi yang disebut manga—bagi Pain dapat membuat otak sarafmu putus dan menjadikanmu sinting karenanya.

"KAU TAHU, BAHKAN AKU SANGAT SENSITIF JIKA MENGENAI TENTANG MAKHLUK ITU!"

Pain beranjak dari singgasananya, dengan wajah tak berdosa ia meninggalkan kedua makhluk silver itu di ruangan osis. Suigetsu yang pada mulanya berteriak bak _banshee _karena disuguhkan pemandangan kekerasan antara ketua-anak buah itu kini menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan takut-takut. _Mengerikan_, pikirnya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tersadar akan sesuatu. Tanpa pikir panjang Suigetsu melenggos pergi meninggalkan ruangan osis. '_Jangan mati sebelum aku kembali, Kabuto.'_

**SREEK**

"OIIIIII! Kaichou!" Seorang pemuda dengan surai merah bata menyembulkan kepalanya diantara pintu geser, atensinya menyapu seluruh ruangan guna mendeteksi batang hidung kaicho bersurai _orange_. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar, secara spontan ia berteriak kaget.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Reflek kedua pemuda yang berada di samping pemuda bersurai merah bata itu ikut mendekat.

"Ada apa Sasori?" Tanya salah satu pemuda dengan pakaian yang tak normal, kupluk dan kaca mata hitam. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sasori merespon pertanyaannya, maka si pemuda berkupluk itu berinisiatif memasuki ruangan osis yang nampaknya terjadi insiden mengerikan.

Kedua alis pemuda berkupluk itu tertarik keatas, matanya sedikit melebar ketika atensinya mengarah pada seseorang yang ia kenal. _Kabuto_, pikirnya. Jasadnya tergeletak hampir tak bernyawa di lantai. _Sungguh mengerikan_, teriak _inner_nya histeris. Siapa yang berani-beraninya bertindak asusila di luar batas seperti ini? Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, si pelaku melakukannya di ruangan osis! _Tak bisa dibiarkan!_ Seru _inner_nya_. _Jujur saja ia sangat menyayangi anak buahnya satu ini, karena Kabuto selalu 24 jam siap sedia melayaninya dan Pain.

"Cepat bawa dia ke UKS!" Perintah pemuda berkupluk itu seraya memperbaiki letak kacamata hitamnya.

"Ha'iii! Shino-fuku kaicho!" Sasori dan pemuda beriris _amethyst_—Neji—tanpa berpikir dua kali mereka menyeret tubuh malang Kabuto ke luar ruangan osis. Oh! Malangnya nasibmu Kabuto!

Setelah kepergian dua sosok makhluk merah dan _brunette, _Shino yang memiliki jabatan sebagai fuku kaicho dan pernah memiliki ambisi sebagai detektif amatiran itu mencoba menerka-nerka motif si pelaku yang bertindak asusila pada anak buahnya. Apakah karena iri? _Iri? Kelebihan apa yang dimiliki Kabuto? Di otaknya hanya ada dipenuhi dengan karakter dua dimensi, tampangnya pun biasa-biasa saja, _pikir Shino. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, ragu akan asumsi yang telah ia simpulkan. Ketika atensinya menangkap sebuah barang yang notabene terlarang jika berada di ruangan osis. Bola matanya yang tertutupi kaca mata hitam itu seketika melotot. Tak salah lagi, benda itulah penyebab insiden berdarah itu.

Pemuda yang memiliki fetish terhadap serangga itu mendengus, berbalik menuju pintu geser.

**SRAAAK**

'_DASAR KABUTO BODOH! Bikin repot saja!' _Raung _inner_ Shino agak menyesali ketika ia berpikiran Kabuto anak buah yang satu-satunya dapat ia banggakan. Tapi nyatanya asumsi pemuda bermarga Aburame itu SALAH TOTAL, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari!**

***Jdeeeerrrr* AAAAAAAAA! *Teriak 5 oktaf* saya tidak menyangka akan melanjutkan fic ini. Saya gak tahu di chapter ini garingnya meningkat atau YANG LEBIH BURUKNYA alur ceritanya ANEH BANGET atau JELEK BANGET, hahahahahaha~ jujur saja di chapter ini agak sedikit panjang, biasanya sih saya ngetik fic ini sampai 5 halaman, tapi ini 8 halaman lohhh *gakpentingbangetsih* saya juga bingung sebenernya warna rambut Suigetsu itu apa yah? Jadi ya~ saya simpulkan aja sama kayak Kabuto...  
**

**Sebenernya sih saya agak ragu ama bahasa jepangnya wakil ketua? Fuku kaicho kah? Jika readers-san ada yang ngerti bahasa Jepang, tolong di koreksi yak!**

**Yap! Saya gak tahu lagi mau ngetik bacotan apaan, yang jelas saya berterima kasih banget ama readers-san yang udah mau ngeluangin waktu berharganya buat baca fiction ini, buat yang ngereview juga, buat silent readers juga hohohohohoho~ ARIGATOUUUU GOZAIMASUUUU! Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASEEE!**


End file.
